Pas à pas dans la souffrance
by Anana16
Summary: J'ai mal, je saigne. pour toi j'abandonne, j'abandonne tout. Mon honneur, ma fierté, ma promesse, mon rêve, ma vie. Dernièrement j'ai revu l'ordre de mes prioritées, maintenant je prend la bulle, ta souffrance en moi. Pour toi et l'équipage, ma famille... POV Zoro rated M au cas où


**Voila un one shoot sur mon petit Zoro. Je l'es écris avec la musique **_**Bleeding out **_**de **_**Imagine Dragon**_**, je vous conseille de l'écouter pendant la lecture, en plus je la trouve superbe! Les paroles de la musiques sont en italique et en gras, je précise que tout est en POV Zoro. Dedans plusieurs injures,en même tant on est dans la tête de zoro! **

Thriller Bark:

**_Je saigne  
Si la dernière chose que je fais  
Est l'abattre  
Je saignerai pour toi_**

Douleur, fatigue, stress... mon corps est a bout, je saigne, je saigne de partout. Après avoir combattu des zombies, une fille fantôme, Ryuma, Moria, Oz, et pour finir avoir reçu une bombe dans la gueule de ce cher Kuma, je dois encore me relever, pour eux, pour lui. Je suis incapable de battre Kuma, je dois être le seul encore conscient, et il en veut après la tête de mon capitaine,que dois-je faire ?

Maintenant je sais, après avoir réfléchit rapidement je propose un échange, moi à la place de Luffy. Car si la dernière chose que je fais est le battre d'une certaine façon, sa m'ira. Je saigne, Je saignerais pour toi.

Le love cook apparaît, lui aussi tient encore debout mais avec plus de mal. Il se propose... cet abruti ! C'est à moi de protéger l'équipage et le capitaine quand il faut, je suis le second et lui le cuisinier. Certes ce n'est pas la principal raison de mes actes, disons aussi que dernièrement j'ai revu l'ordre de mes prioritées, et que eux, tous autant qu'ils sont, sont devenus ma première prioritée même ce love cook!Ainsi je n'ai pas le choix, je le frappe avec la poignée de mon katana, sa suffit pour qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience. Il ne reste plus que moi et Kuma.

**_Donc je me mets à nu  
Et je compte mes péchés  
Et je ferme mes yeux et je le prends en moi  
Je saigne  
Je saigne pour toi  
Pour toi_**

Vivre l'enfer, ce sont les mots de Kuma. Enfin tant qu'il ne touche pas à ma famille,sa ira. Alors maintenant avant que cette petite bulle de souffrance ne rentre en moi, je compte mes péchés, mentalement je me met à nu, sans défense, je dois juste subir. Puis je ferme les yeux et je la prend en moi. Je saigne, je saignerais pour toi.

Mais putain qu'est ce que sa fait mal. Je cris, j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Et dire que luffy a du enduré sa et beaucoup plus ! Je me sens coupable mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y pensé. Je me relève, encore, je me déplace et je vais a l'écart pour prendre tout le reste. Je plonge mes bras dedans.

**_Quand le jour est venu  
Mais j'ai perdu mon chemin  
Et les saisons se sont arrêtées  
Et se sont cachées sous terre  
Quand le ciel devient gris  
Et tout hurle  
J'atteindrai l'intérieur  
Juste pour voir mon cœur battre_**

Le jour est venu ! Mais je me suis perdu, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, je ne suis pas perdu physiquement, mais dans ma tête qui crie douleur et je vois noir, j'ai toujours les bras dans la bulle qui rétrécis à mesure que ma douleur augmente. Et putain, sa fait mal !

Pour moi tout s'est arrêté, je hurle, je hurle en moi, je n'ai même pas la force de sortir un son. Mais je reste dans cette bulle pour tout prendre jusqu'au bout juste pour voir mon cœur brûler, s'éteindre pour lui.

**_Oh tu me dis de me calmer  
Tu me me dis de me calmer_**

J'entends ta voix dans ma tête, Luffy. Si tu était éveillé tu me hurlerais de me calmer, de tout arrêter mais c'est impossible, je dois continuer.

_**Mais l'innocence a disparu**  
**Et ce qui était juste est faux**  
_

L'innocence a disparu, je suis souillé de mon propre sang, souillé de partout. Ce qui était vraie est faux. Avant je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire tout cela pour quelqu'un, avant j'y aurais parié ma main, car j'ai une promesse a réaliser ainsi qu'un rêve ! Mais aujourd'hui c'est faux, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'ils ne leurs arrivent rien. C'est fini.

**_Je saigne_**

Je suis encore debout, je ne sais même pas comment, j'entends au loin des voix et des cris de soulagement, alors je sais que tout va bien, petit a petit je détend mon corps. J'entends des pas de course, puis tu es là, Sanjy, tu vois le sang, mon sang et tu as peur, tu t'approche, tu me demande des explications, tout ce que je peut dire c'est que rien ne c'est passé.

Tu es inquiet, pour moi en plus, sa me réchauffe le cœur, et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour réellement me détendre et m'écrouler, je sais que tout ira bien. Je te sens me rattraper me parler mais je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Archipel Sabaody:

**_Si la dernière chose que je fais  
Est l'abattre  
Je saignerai pour toi_**

Mes blessures ne sont pas encore guéri, je ne peut pas me battre a fond ! On combat « Kuma » a l'archipel, je n'ai rien dis aux autres mais je sens que ce n'est pas lui, mais bon peu importe on galère quand même. Mais si la dernière chose que je fais est le battre, je saignerais pour toi.

**_Donc je me mets à nu  
Et je compte mes péchés  
Et je ferme mes yeux et je le prends en moi  
Je saigne  
Je saigne pour toi  
Pour toi_**

Mes vielles blessures me rattrape, ce « Kuma » me vise avec ces yeux a rayon laser. Et j'ai un flash back de thriller bark où je me bat avec lui, il utilise ces rayons et j'attends le dernier moment pour sauter. J'attends donc comme je l'ai déjà fait, je ferme les yeux, et me prépare a bondir, ces idiots me crient de courir mais je prend sur moi, je ne dis rien et je reste concentré et au dernier moment je bondis ! Je retombe au sol, le rayon ne m'a pas touché mais je suis incapable de bien me réceptionner, je m'écrase lourdement sur le dos, et je saigne, putain de blessure de merde. Je saigne pour toi.

Au final on a réussi a le battre, j'ai mal. Maintenant on se sépare en groupe. Moi Ussop et Brook d'un côté, nous courons aussi vite que nous le pouvons. Puis le malheur arrive, un autre adversaire se dresse face a nous. Je me prépare à les défendres mais il lance un rayon, il me touche. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je tombe, en sang. J'entends Robin crier que c'est l'amiral Kizaru. Et merde, manquait plus que sa, Karma de merde !

**_Quand mon heure est proche_**  
_**Et que le désespoir s'y enfonce**  
**Et les loups pleurent tous**  
**Pour remplir la nuit d'horreur**  
**Quand tes yeux sont rouges**  
**Et le vide est tout ce que tu connais**  
**Avec l'obscurité nourrit**  
**Je serai ton épouvantail**  
_

Je sens mon heure arriver, incapable de bouger, j'ai dépasser mes limites trop de fois. Je me sens mourir. Je sens le désespoir qui me gagne, je vais vraiment y passer, je ne peut rien y faire. Ussop et brook l'attaque mais cela ne lui cause rien. Foutu fruit du démon !

Et je vous entend tous pleurer, hurler en concert comme des loup désespérer., remplissant d'horreur la nuit dans nos cœur. Je t' entend crier, je lève la tête je te vois au loin, les yeux rouge remplis de chagrin, et a ce moment là, le vide est tout ce que tu connais.

**_Oh tu me dis me calmer  
Tu me me dis calme_**

J'entends ta voix, Kuina. Tu me dis de me calmer, que sa ira. Je n'ai pas a avoir peur. Robin utilise son pouvoir et me tire sur le coté. Tout le monde est soulagé. Je suis sauvé. Tu avais raison Kuina, juste se calmer, de toute façon je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

**_Mais l'innocence a disparu  
Et ce qui était juste est faux_**

Mais Kizaru se déplace a la vitesse de la lumière et met un de ses pieds sur moi pour me clouer au sol tandis que l'autre est en l'air prêt a frapper. C'est qu'il est lourd le bougre ! En fait je vais peut être vraiment mourir.

Je vois l'innocence dans tes yeux disparaître Luffy. Je n'aime pas sa, j'aime quand tu es innocent et naïf et non rempli de tristesse, d'impuissance, de rage et même de peur ! Ton large sourire te vas mieux.

Ce qui était vrai est faux, avant vous avez l'habitude et la certitude que peu importe le nombre de blessure je me relèverai toujours, encore et encore, que je ne pourrai jamais mourir ! Mais c'est faux et là, vous vous rendez compte que cette fois-ci je ne me relèverai pas, cette fois-ci je suis impuissant, cette fois-ci je ne pourrai les protéger, me battre et me relever. Cette fois-ci vous prenez conscience que je suis humain et que je peux mourir, c'est possible, je ne suis pas immortelle, et cette fois-ci vous avez vraiment peur, vous êtes vraiment triste, et pour la première fois vous êtes désespérer de la tête au pied, vous pensez au pire.

**_Je saigne_**

Sang, je suis en sang, je saigne, j'ai mal mais on s'y habitus. Kizaru allez m'achever et vous criés, impuissant mais heureusement Rayleigh est arrivé et a dévié le tir au dernier moment. En fait je vais peut être vivre, faudrait savoir ! Vivre ou mourir ? , tel est la question !

Ussop me porte, ma vision est brouillée mais je sais que Ussop et Brook courent pendant que Rayleigh retient Kizaru . Mais, un pacifista nous poursuis, il veut m'achever sûrement. Karma de merde !

**_Si la dernière chose que je fais  
Est l'abattre  
Je saignerai pour toi  
_**

je murmure dans un souffle rauque à Ussop de me poser. Je les encombre, et puis je retiendrai cet ours, si la dernière chose que je fais est me battre, je saignerai pour toi, alors sa ira. Ussop refuse me disant même que je suis encore plus inutile que lui en ce moment, il a pas tord .

Sanjy arrivent pour nous aider. Il l'attaque et retombe par terre tenant sa jambe blesser. J'espère que sa ira pour lui. Ensuite Brook se retourne prêt à attaquer pour nous faire gagner du temps mais il finis éjecter, incapable de se relever . Et puis l'ours tire un rayon sur nous, cela déstabilise Ussop qui tombe ainsi que moi . Nous voilà tous les 4 a terre, battu.

Peut être que je vais vraiment mourir ! J'en ai marre de me poser cet question depuis tout a l'heure putain ! A mon goût aujourd'hui j'ai trop flirté avec la mort. Tient maintenant il regarde Chopper au loin, concentré sur autre chose que nous, Ussop profite de la situation pour essayer de réveiller Brook et Sanjy et de partir, mais c'est trop tard. On est foutu, rien ne va nous sauver cet fois. Il se réappraite a nous attaquer et si on est encore sauver j'admets l'existence de Dieu.

Luffy crie au loin, J'aimerais tellement faire comme d'habitude, me relever et lui dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais c'est impossible. Et l'inimaginable se produit, le vrai Kuma apparaît derrière nous ! Pris en sandwich. Je trouve la force de me relever a moitié pour lui faire face. Il semble surpris que je sois encore en vis, Connard ! Grâce a sa putain de clémence ! J'échange quelque mot avec lui.

**_Donc je me mets à nu  
Et je compte mes péchés  
Et je ferme mes yeux et je le prends en moi  
Je saigne  
Je saigne pour toi  
Pour toi_**

Il me demande où je voudrai aller. Alors je me met à nu, dans ma tête bien sûr, et j'y répond, enfin toujours dans ma tête. La réponse est loin, loin de tout sa, en sécurité avec mes nakamas . Bien sur je ne dis rien, et je le vois lever sa main ou sa patte comme vous préférer, vers moi.

Je ne pourrai pas l'esquiver je sais. Alors je me rappelle mes erreurs, je les comptes, je vais sûrement aller en enfer, enfin si sa existe. Je ferme les yeux et je prend en moi. Je m'attendais a un coup qui m'aurait sûrement achever vu mon état mais rien, juste le noir, je ne sentis même pas de douleur, peut être que c'est sa la mort, en plus je commence a sentir une sensation de flottement dans les air. Oui je dois sûrement mourir.

Ile Kuraigna:

**_Je saigne pour toi  
Je saigne pour toi  
Je saigne pour toi  
Je saigne pour toi  
_**

Je me réveille, et d'un coup tout me revient, les pacifista, l'amiral, Kuma et noir. Et je cris, je cris ton nom Luffy ! Sa réveille toutes mes douleurs, nouvelles et anciennes, je saigne, je saigne pour toi ! Je sors du lit, ma vision est trouble, j'ai mal partout ! Je vois cet fille fantôme, Perrona je crois et puis elle me lance des négatif hollow et puis plus rien.

Plusieurs jours ont maintenant passé, je cherche toujours un moyen de te rejoindre, vous rejoindre, mais je n'en trouve pas et je perd mon temps a me perdre, cet fille me tape sur les nerf en plus ! J'ai enfin réussi a récupérer mes katanas.

La, je marche dans la forêt, un peu perdu je l'avoue ! Perrona me suis, enfin me suivais. J'arrive à une clairière étrange avec une croix graver dans un arbre. Il y a des ruines partout autour de moi. Puis elle arrive, elle m'a retrouver, elle me crie encore dessus. Un mouvement dans l'ombre de la foret attire mon attention et puis on m'attaque !

_**Je saigne**  
**Si la dernière chose que je fais**  
**Est l'abattre**  
**Je saignerai pour toi**  
_

Des singes, des singes partout ! Je commence a me battre mais je ne suis pas en état, ils recopient mes technique en plus. Je saigne, mais si la dernière chose que je fais est les abattre, je saignerais pour toi. Mes blessure se rouvrent, je me prend un coup en pleine tête, j'atterris dans l'arbre et puis dans le sol. Sa fait vraiment mal. Je m'assois, et je saigne . Sa devient une routine de saigner.

Puis quelqu'un arrive, ils écartent apeuré, je me demande qui c'est. Et puis je le reconnais, Mihawk ! Sa pour une surprise c'est une surprise, lui aussi est surpris de me voir. Il me demande pourquoi je suis là et je lui dis a cause de kuma et je lui retourne la question. Il me répond que c'est son île et son château . Et la j'ai envie de crier de rage, parmi toute les îles où j'aurai pu aller je suis atterri ici ! L'île de mon ennemi, et je suis a moitié mort ! Putain de bordel de karma de vie de merde ! Enfin bref. Merde quoi .

Au final je l'est suivi a son château, j'ai essayer de repartir mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi. J'ai du mal à digéré l'information que Luffy a été en guerre pour sauver Ace qui est mort dans ses bras. Je devrais être avec lui. Un journal vient d'arriver et je peut y voir Luffy en photos avec un truc marqué sur son bras. Je réfléchis et puis je finis par comprendre ! Luffy je vais te tuer ! 2 ans !? Maintenant je me demande quoi faire pendant 2 ans et une idée me vient a l'esprit, je me lève prend mes katanas et retourne voir les singes pour les battre !

**_Donc je me mets à nu  
Et je compte mes péchés  
Et je ferme mes yeux et je le prends en moi  
Je saigne  
Je saigne pour toi  
Pour toi_**

Là je boite, je m'appuie sur mes épées pour avancer et j'entre dans le salon de Mihawk pour lui parler. Je m'apprête a faire un truc que j'aurai penser impossible mais pour lui tout est possible ! Je m'agenouille, et je lui demande de m'entraîner, voilà c'est dit. Je me suis mis à nu. Il rit, il se moque de moi. Je compte mes erreurs, je ferme les yeux et je prend sur moi, j'attends.

Il me dit que je suis incapable de battre une bande de singe, je lui dis que je les ais battus. Je saigne, goutte a goutte, a travers mes bandages. Il arrête de rire, prend son séreux et me demande pourquoi et je ne peut dire qu'une chose, « Pour te battre ! » Il semble surpris puis finit par accepter.

Je saigne, je saigne pour toi, pour toi, j'abandonne, j'abandonne tout. A thriller bark c'est mon corps, ma vie, mon rêve et ma promesse que j'ai abandonner, là j'ai abandonner ma fierté, mon honneur, et d'une certaine façon mon rêve et ma promesse. Mais pour toi je saigne et je cède tout, pour toi.

**Voila! Alors? Impressions? N'hésiter pas a donner votre avis même si c'est négatif, tant que c'est constructif! En fait je retarce ce qui arrive a zoro a trhiller bark, puis a sabaody avec les pacifista, kizaru... Après tout il a bien morflé aussi! et puis tous les one shoot sont toujours centré sur thriller bark mais il y a jamis la suite, les conséquences, donc je trouvais interresant de faire la suite. Tout sa en POV Zoro, c'est plus drole je pense ;p j'ai aussi fait quand il arrive a l'ile de mihawk et qu'il lui demande cra c'est pareil je n'ai vu rien d'écrit la dessus alors que je trouve sa important comme passage car pour moi d'une certaine façon son reve et sa promesse sont brisés! Après c'est mon avis :)**

**A bientot bande de cookie!**


End file.
